When Goren met Eames
by cifan
Summary: A fluffy little fic. Don't think too much about it, just take it for what it's worth. BA. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them *mutters under breath***

**I imagine this taking place between the Season Five Goren and Eames, at the end of the season. It doesn't fit into canon at all, it's just how I imagine they look. It's a silly little fluff piece, and it's AU. **

**Mood Setting back story: Eames has been thinking of her partner as more than just a partner for quite some time, and she's fishing to see if he is having the same un-partner-like thoughts.**

**Character's thoughts are in italics.**

--

Goren is watching Eames. He can tell she's got something on her mind that she isn't sharing. She's been acting weird for a few weeks now. He can't put a finger on it, but it's almost 'girl like'. He wrinkles his nose at the idea that she could be anything other than a partner. He's never thought of her as anything but. He knows she's technically a woman, but he has never seen her as one. Well, actually, he's doesn't allow himself to think of her like that. Of course, the man in him noticed she was a woman years ago. But he doesn't allow the man in him to think about Eames; only the cop in him can. That's just the way it has to be, he's told himself time and time again.

"Hey Bobby, do you remember the movie 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

Goren stares at her. He's confused.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

She just sits and stares back.

Suddenly, Goren is panicked. His eyes shoot open wide and he begins to look around the diner nervously.

Now it's Eames' turn to look confused.

"Eames'", Bobby's speaking low and quick, "you're, uh, you-you're not going to, uh, 'pull a Sally' in here...are you?"

As his question dawns on Eames, she throws her head back in laughter.

Bobby's back to being the confused one.

"You think...that I was...", Eames is trying to catch her breath, "going to fake an orgasm...sitting here...with you..." She now has tears falling down her cheeks.

He starts to fidget, embarrassed by the thoughts he has wildly running through his over imaginative brain; thoughts of Eames…naked and sprawled out on his bed…having an orgasm…with him. _I'm such a fucking pig_

"Wow, Bobby, I never knew you could turn **that **red…I can only guess why." She winks at him then slides out of the booth. "How 'bout I'll go pay the check while you collect yourself over there."

He watches her walk away and shakes his head.

--

A few hours later, they're sitting in traffic. Bobby has his binder open and he's reviewing his notes from the interview they had just conducted. Occasionally, he scribbles notes along the border of the page. He's trying to concentrate, but he finds himself distracted by their earlier conversation at the diner. He keeps looking up, glancing out the side window as he alternates between writing a few words, then tapping the page with his pen. He steals quick peeks in her direction a couple of times; she seems lost in her own thoughts. After several more attempts at focusing on his work, he finally breaks. With his fingers still gripping the pen, he scratches his forehead and clears his throat a little. She recognizes he's about to speak and waits.

"Uh, Eames?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"Back at the diner…when you asked me about that movie…"

"When Harry Met Sally."

"Right…When Harry Met Sally…" A blush crosses his face again. He's hoping she doesn't see it, but she does. "Uh, well…what **were** you going to say about it?"

Eames smiles. _Took you long enough to ask about that_. They were just pulling into One PP, so she parks the SUV before answering him. She turns it off then turns slightly to look at him. He, on the other hand, is still looking out the windshield, he can't bring himself to look at her for fear he's going to embarrass himself again.

"All I was gonna ask you was if you thought Harry was right."

He wrinkled his forehead a little. "About?"

"That it's impossible for a guy and a girl to stay 'just friends' because the guy is always thinking of sleeping with the girl."

He's so happy he's not looking at her because his mind goes back to what happened in the diner. How he had automatically imagined Eames in the throes of an orgasm at the mere mention of this movie. He shifts in his seat because his pants are suddenly a little uncomfortable. But then the detective in him kicks in and he narrows his eyes and looks at her. "Exactly **why** are you asking about this, Eames?"

Her turn to squirm a little. "Oh, well…there's this guy who keeps asking me out and I keep telling him I just want to be friends…and he used that line on me…the Harry line."

He nods.

She continues, "So I was just wondering if all guys think that way."

He shifts again, unsure of how to respond. He knows he has to, but he doesn't know quite what to say. Then, it hits him. "Well, you and I are only friends."

She lets that sentence hang in the air for a few seconds. Then, as she pulls the keys out of the ignition she closes her eyes, turns to him, opens her eyes again and looks directly into Bobby's. "Exactly."

Her eyes hold his for a short time, then she gets out of the SUV.

"Shit." He mutters as he listens to her heels click on the concrete; the sound diminishes as she walks further and further away. _What the hell did she mean by 'exactly'? And who is this guy that's hounding her? _He doesn't like the sound of that one bit.

He sits for a while thinking about the premise of the movie. He never gave it any thought at all before, he never had a reason to. But as he mentally goes through his list of friends, he realizes they are all men. Not one woman…other than Eames. No, all the women he knows, or knew, were former girlfriends, or dates, or girlfriends of his friends (who he realizes just then that he always wondered what sleeping with them would be like). "Wow," he says out loud as it dawns on him that he has sexualized every woman he has been around in the past…he couldn't even say how long…his entire adulthood? Since puberty? _I __**am**__ a fucking pig_! He thinks again as he shakes his head. _There must be __**some**__ woman who I haven't had thoughts of nailing, or at the very least, didn't wonder what they were like in bed_, _I just have to think about it a little while but now is not the time for that._

He tucks his pen away, closes his binder, gets out of the vehicle and goes into the building.

--

**a/n: When Harry Met Sally was written by Nora Ephron. **


	2. Chapter 2

--

Bobby finally makes it home after a long day at work. He changes into jeans and a t-shirt then heads to the grocery store down the block. On his way there he passes by a woman who looks to be about thirty. She has long dark hair and even longer legs that stretch out endlessly from underneath a brown leather miniskirt. _I love miniskirts_. He eyes her up and she gives him a sexy smile. He keeps walking but grins. _Hmmm, I bet she's a screamer_.

He gets inside the store and commences shopping. The store is almost empty. There is a guy buying oranges, a couple of teenagers looking over the assortment of brownie mixes, and a little old lady rummaging through the egg containers making sure none are cracked before buying them. He's almost done with his shopping when he turns the corner and is taken aback by a hot little number standing in the frozen food section. He's quite pleased she's in that particular location because the cold has her nipples nice and firm and he imagines what they must look like without that top covering them up. _Oh, sweetheart, what I wouldn't do to you…_

That sleazy thought stops him in his tracks. _**Is**__ there any woman who I don't imagine naked or having sex with?_ He feels like he has to prove to himself that there are plenty of women that he doesn't ogle. He looks ahead to the couple that own the store. They're in their mid to late forties and both are in good shape.

"Hi Larry, Hi Judy" He speaks softly.

Larry looks up from the mail he was sorting through, "Oh, hey Bobby."

Judy gives him a sly smile, "Hi Bobby."

_Did she just flirt with me_?

He puts his items on the counter as he and Judy share small talk. He still thinks she's flirting but he's hoping he's just imagining it because her husband is right behind her. She runs out of bags half way through and he watches her as she slowly bends to get more bags and he can't help but steal a quick peek of cleavage. _Nice_. He can't believe he just did that, and looks right at Larry as he prays to god he doesn't look too guilty.

No worries though, because as soon as he see's Larry, he can tell that Larry isn't paying one bit of attention to Bobby…or Judy for that matter. Larry is eyeing up that pretty little thing from the frozen foods who was now standing behind Bobby.

_Geez! We're __**all**__ pigs_!

Judy straightens back up, hoping she gave Bobby long enough time to get a good look, and see's that Bobby isn't looking at her, but at her husband. _What the hell? Am I slipping here or something_? She then turns to see Larry not looking at Bobby, but at the little piece of ass with the no-where-near thawed out nipples who's standing behind him. She can't help but roll her eyes. _God, they really __**are**__ all pigs_!

Bobby leaves the store and shakes his head. He's trying to make himself feel better, but he's at a loss. Then, he thinks of the old lady that was buying the eggs and laughs to himself. _At least I didn't think of having sex with her_! He scrunched up his face a little. _That would have had me worried_.

He makes one more stop at his local video place. He wants to watch a movie tonight.

--

The movie credits roll but Bobby makes no move to get up. He's thinking about Harry and Sally and their neurotic little relationship. He comes to the conclusion that Harry and Sally are nuts and that Harry's thesis that men and women can never be friends is false. Why he decided that? He's not really sure. Does he decide that just to make himself feel better? Maybe. Then that realization creates such turmoil in his head that Bobby finds himself motionless and contemplative.

After several hours of sitting and thinking, he reaches a deep understanding of not only himself but of mankind. Bobby doesn't want Harry to be right but he's quite certain he is.

Then, that dawning follows anger; deep anger and frustration.

He's angry at Eames. She thrust this whole hypothesis onto him without any warning. He had been minding his own business being a typical guy when WHAM, she knocked him off his toes with just one little question.

He gets up and paces.

--

**A few days later**:

It's late a night, and Bobby and Alex are working in the conference room. Papers and empty take out cartons litter the table. There are only two other detectives out in the bullpen but they are packing it up for the night. His jacket and tie are long gone, his collar is unbuttoned and his sleeves are rolled up. Eames is already pretty comfortable in her black sleeveless sweater and black jeans, so the only difference in her appearance from earlier in the day is that her shoes are off. He watches her as she drops her pen, leans her head back, and rubs her eyes. He can't help it as his eyes move straight to her breasts which are now on full display. He realizes what he's doing and his words are out there before he has as a chance to think, "You know I watched that movie the other night."

He sees she's bringing her head back up so he quickly looks back down.

"Oh, yeah…was it on cable?"

"No, no, I rented it."

"Why?"

He pauses slightly and looks up, "I, uh, I wanted to see it again."

"So, what did you think?"

He's leaning forward with both elbows on the table. One hand is resting against the side of his head and the other hand is extended out moving along as he trying to make his point."Well, first of all…I think it's perfectly normal and healthy to think about sex."

An amused look crosses her face. "Oh, do you now?"

He gives his head a quick nod, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And there is no reason that a man - or a woman! - can not look at someone of the opposite sex and find them attractive."

"I never asked if men found women attractive, that's a given, what I asked was - "

"I know what you asked… I know what Harry said -"

"So you think it's possible for a man to be friends with a woman without wanting to have sex with her?"

He pauses.

Alex tilts her head at him, "Are you thinking of changing your earlier answer to my question?"

He feels his anger building. He tries to temper his response, "Well, the more I think about it, he's right in some ways. There are many times that guys do meet women and…you know…think about them in a…sexual way." He shakes his head, "but there are definitely times that that doesn't happen."

She sits back a little, crosses her legs, and scratches her neck. "Can you give me an example?"

"Eames." He's exasperated by the question, he was hoping he wouldn't have to expand on his reply.

"It's a fair question, Bobby. I'm only trying to see this from a guys point of view. I was hoping you would help me out."

He takes a deep breath and huffs it out.

"Okay…let's say I go into a store and there's a woman who's…buying eggs…I don't think about having sex with her."

Eames' eyes narrow. "How old is this woman in your little scenario?"

He gives one quick wave of his hand and closes his eyes a little as he answers her. "That's not the point. The point is, I don't think of having sex with her."

She gives him a funny look. She knows he just played with words just to win this argument. "Who else?"

He gives her a puzzled look. "What?"

Eames raises her eyes a little, "Who else is in this store. What about…the check out girl?"

He moves his head and mouth in a way that looks like he's trying to jumpstart his words. He clears his throat a little. "Uh, well…" He thinks of Judy. He only thought she had a nice rack. He had stopped himself before he could think about having sex with her. _Loophole_!

Eames senses she's onto something and can almost feel her ears perk up while she waits.

"Okay, fine. There's a nice woman behind the counter, and I don't think of having sex with her either."

Alex now uncrosses her legs and leans her elbows on the table; her forearms are folded over one another. "How old is **this** woman, and don't give me the 'that's not the point' answer again?"

"My age." He stares at her.

"Is she pretty?"

"I don't know, Eames! I guess!" Both of his arms flop onto the table.

She stands up and walks slowly around the room so she's behind him. "You…guess."

He straightens back up and turns his neck slightly to see her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, okay, she's pretty, but I don't think of her like that."

"Why not?"

He's beyond aggravated and shouts out, "Maybe because she's not really my type, or maybe because her husband is right behind her."

She doesn't give him time to think. In an instant, she moves back to the table, right along side of him. She puts both hands on the table and leans over to get in his face then she quickly asks him another question. "Well, what if she was, say, about ten years younger, single, and pretty with a nice figure?"

He bangs his hands on the table because he just wants this questioning to stop. "Well, then I guess that **yes**, I might have those kind of thoughts."

He realizes his mistake immediately. She just described herself to him. He hangs his head as he hears her sit back down. As calmly as she can, she speaks once more. "Thank you for your honesty, Bobby. That really helps me."

It doesn't take him long to feel the anger again. "You just played me." Their eyes meet and he sees hers sparkling.

Her inner victory dance is a short one because she can feel the heat of his anger roiling off his body. He stands up, pulls on his coat, and turns to leave. Before he does he looks back at her, "I can't believe you did that."

--

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

--

Alex sits stunned as he walks out. _This is not at all what I had planned_. She lets him leave, then she leaves and decides to stay away from him until morning.

Morning comes and Bobby calls in sick. Alex goes into panic mode. She calls him repeatedly throughout the day but he doesn't answer or call back.

By mid afternoon she leaves a pleading voice mail. She begs him to call her by then end of the day just to let her know he's okay.

She gets home and her cell rings. It's him. She answers.

"Bobby?"

"I'm still pissed."

"I know you are."

"But do you know **why** I am?"

"Because I interrogated you into telling me something you didn't want to tell me."

Silence.

"Bobby?"

Click.

She calls him back but he doesn't answer again.

"Shit." She tosses her phone down and goes to take a shower.

--

It's Saturday morning. Eames goes for a run, but brings her phone…just in case he calls. She knows he's mad and she thinks she knows why, but that little conversation they had last night has her confused. _Is there more to his anger than I know about_? He doesn't call her, and she doesn't call him.

Eames has plans to go out with her sister and a friend for the night but cancels them. _Sorry guys, not in the mood._ Instead she slips into a tank top and panties, tucks into bed, and watches a certain old movie…twice. The first time through, she dissects every scene, every nuance of their conversations; trying to see what got Bobby so upset. She can't find anything. The second run through is less work, she just lies on her side, snuggles her pillow, and takes it in. By the last scene she's in tears. But the last scene always has her in tears as Harry passionately describes to Sally all the reasons why he loves her, and doesn't want to wait another moment to begin their lives together.

She's so engrossed in the big ending that she doesn't hear her front door unlock then get relocked. She doesn't hear shoes being kicked off in the entrance hall, and she also doesn't hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to her room so she startles a little when he appears in her darkened doorway.

He says nothing, he just stares at her. She doesn't say anything either but puts the TV on mute.

He leans against the doorframe with his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans and watches her some more. She doesn't dare speak, she doesn't want to say the wrong thing and have him leave again.

Finally, he moves toward her. He gets right up to the bed, then climbs in next to her. She rolls onto her back and waits for him to say something.

He's up against her, lying on his right side. She's dying to lean up to kiss him but she doesn't. He runs his fingers slowly down her right arm, then back up. He slides them again, and this time he lowers the strap on her tank top. He gently leans over her and kisses her bare shoulder. She shudders.

He then takes hold of the sheet that's covering her and slowly peels it back, leaving it at her knees. His eyes follow the movement of the sheet, and he admires her body as he uncovers it. That same hand now runs up her thigh, along her hip and belly, then over her breast. He reaches her breast and leaves his hand there and kisses it over the fabric of her shirt. She shudders again. He smiles to himself.

Bobby moves his face so it's directly above hers, then he dips his head and tenderly kisses her. He alternates between her top and bottom lip. One… two… three… four soft, feather light touches. On the last kiss he lets his lips linger against hers. Her mouth is open slightly, so she tentatively flicks her tongue out and barely swipes it across his lips before pulling it back into her mouth. She shudders once again when his tongue follows hers and now he's gently exploring the inside of her mouth. Their hearts are pounding.

He breaks away from her mouth and dips his head to kiss her neck; he breathes her in. She can feel his hair brushing against her jaw and so she brings her right hand up and runs it through his short curls. Her movement distracts him, so he stops to bring both of her arms up over her head. He places her hands as though they were bound above her, then goes back to kissing and touching her. She leaves her hands where he wants them and revels in the sensation of feeling her partners lips and hands as they roam all over her body.

He shifts so he is now straddling Alex. All his weight is on his knees and elbows; he's bent over her as if in worship. His hands are running playfully through the bottom of her hair as he kisses and tastes her neck and chest. He leaves a trail of kisses in between her breasts and down her belly. He slides his hands and elbows down as he bends his back so he can kiss her all the way to her waist. She feels him take a hold of the hem on her shirt and as he slowly kisses his way back up, he's pushing her shirt up ahead of his progress. He stops briefly to leave wet kisses on her breasts and when he does that, Alex can't help but wiggle with desire. "Ohhhhhhh, Bobby," she whispers. She can feel herself wet and aching for him and she presses herself up against his crotch; begging him silently to continue. He feels her and thinks how this is the most sensual experience he's ever had. _Of course it is…it's with her_. He smiles again and this time she sees him and smiles back. He lifts her shirt off the rest of the way, then stops to look at her.

He can't help himself as he lowers all of his weight on her; pinning her under him. He wants to see what it feels like because he's always wanted to know. He kisses her again, then he pulls back, he gets up off the bed and begins to remove his clothes. Alex tries to get up to do it but he stops her. "Not now," his voice is deep and strained but still so gentle, so she lays back down and puts her hands back how he likes them. She watches him as he throws his shirt and jeans on the other side of the bed, then leaves his socks on the ground.

He removes her panties, dragging his fingers down her legs, then he lowers himself onto her again. His kiss this time is passionate; full of all of the hunger and need for her that he's been storing away all these years. She kisses him the same way and can't help finally moving her hands. She brings them down to run through his hair then down his back and over his arms. She feels all of him pressed against her, skin to skin, and thinks to herself how this is so very much better than she ever imagined it would be.

"I know." She hears him whisper those two words in her ear and she isn't one bit surprised that he knows exactly what she's thinking.

He moves off of her, and now he's lying on his right side again. He has his right hand under her head and his left one is splayed out on her belly. "Do you know why I got so mad?"

"Because I fooled you." She whispers those words, hoping that barely hearing them might make them more tolerable.

He shakes his head. "That did tick me off, but what got me the maddest was that you made me realize what Harry said is true. Men do size women up. And **I** sized **you** up the first day I met you, then I forced myself not to do it again. It's been a constant struggle, but ultimately, I've always kept you off limits to me. Then you went and put these thoughts in my head; thoughts of you. It was as if you were giving me permission to sexualize you and I knew I shouldn't accept it. But once you got me started, I knew I couldn't block out my feelings for you anymore."

"I don't want you to block those feelings."

His eyes roam up and down her naked body and when he looks at her again he has a big smile on his face. He raises one eyebrow as he replies, "Clearly."

Her laugh is throaty and sexy and when Bobby hears it he remembers why he's there in the first place. He leans behind him and retrieves a condom from his jeans pocket. He rolls back over to her and it's her turn for the big smile, "My Bobby, the planner."

"I like the sound of that." He slips the condom on.

"What…that you're a planner?" She can't help the snark.

"My Bobby." He says. "I am, you know."

She simply nods. She doesn't want to be having a conversation, she just wants to focus on what's about to happen. He moves on top of her, then carefully guides himself inside and closes his eyes. "Alex." He groans. "My Bobby." She whispers in reply.

He doesn't move at first. He can't. He's overwhelmed by memories and he has to get them all sorted away before they could make more of them. Pictures of Eames, mental snapshots he's cataloged over the years. In some she's serious, in some she's smiling, and in some he's never really been able to describe correctly, but he's put them in their own category that he calls "the way she's looking at me makes me wish I was more than her partner."

Just then he looks down at her and puts the mental picture of the way she looks now into that last category. He smiles inwardly. _No more wishing, I've got her here with me now._

"You okay, Alex?" He needs to know what she's feeling.

"Much more than okay." Her eyes are dark and her smile is slight. He can feel her breathing is shallow. "Am I too heavy? Am I hurting you?"

She thinks he's beginning to panic about what they're doing. "Goren, I swear if you get up now -"

She's silenced by movement. He's not getting up at all. Instead he's gliding back and forth and she knows that this is the best feeling in the whole wide world. Neither speak during their coupling; they kiss and study each others' faces as Bobby moves in and out and Alex raises her hips to meet his.

It's his turn to shudder, and he does as he climax's. She feels every part of him shake, and she hears his breathing; erratic and strong, and his warm breath is right against her ear. "Oh my god, Alex." Then he stills, but he's panting.

He rolls onto his back and she climbs on top of him, stretching out all five feet, two inches of her. She giggles, "Not nearly as impressive as when you did this to me."

He wraps his arms around her back, and can't help but laugh a little at how tiny she is and how far he can get his arms around her. He knows she thinks he laughing at what she said. He thinks she'd probably kill him if she knew why he was really laughing. She tucks her hands under his back and rests her head in the crook of his neck, kissing him from time to time.

After lying there quietly, holding each other, Alex breaks the silence. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you came over tonight."

He doesn't respond right away, he's trying to think of how to say what he wants to say. She waits for him to answer.

"Well, I had to really." He runs one hand up and down her back. The other is sifting through her hair.

"And why is that?"

"To quote Harry Burns, 'I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.'"

Alex feels the tears right away. She pulls her head up and kisses him with a desperation she didn't know she had until that very second.

"That my friend, is gonna get you very lucky."

He frames her face with his hands as he wipes her tears away. "I've got you, I can't get any luckier."

"Wanna bet?" The look in her eyes tells him she's right.

Then she proceeds to slowly kiss her way down his body. He lies back and waits for her.

--

The End

--

**a/n: When Harry met Sally was written by Nora Ephron.**


End file.
